With Love and a Locket
by friendlyasafrog
Summary: this story is how Serena and Darien get transported to a knew world and have to deal with their love for each ofter. please review flames are welcome please tell me what you think!
1. Her Dream

It was a normal day in Tokyo, Japan, the sun was shining the birds were singing and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and per usual young miss Serena was running late for school. She had woken up late that morning, after having a wonderful dream of her beloved hero Tuxedo mask. She had dreamed that they were dancing under the stars in a beautiful moonlit garden. She had been in a lovely silk flowing gown, of white. He was in his marvelous tuxedo, and looked even more handsome the normal if that were possible.

_Serena's Dream/ flashback _

"OH Where am I!" Cried a frightened Serena as she turns around trying to figure out were she is, only to realize she is in an amazingly beautiful garden. " This garden is so lovely, I cant believe that anything could be this beautiful. I don't think anything could compare to this amazing view before me."

"This is lovely but you are more fetching, more captivating, then any rose could ever be especially in that dress! You look like an angel, but that's because you are one." Came a voice from behind her.

When she looked back to see who it was she say he darling Tuxedo mask. He looked gorgeous, but there was something different about him, he had a very attractive smirk on his face and there was a hungry looking gleam in his eyes, like a predator on the prowl. Once she saw that look in his eyes the only sound she could make was a gasp. Then she remembered something he said. She looked down to see a beautiful silk dress. The dress fit like a second skin hugging her every curve, once it got to about the knee that's when I fanned out slightly. The bodice was heart shaped and showed a little cleavage. Around her neck was the most spectacular necklace she had ever seen it was on a platinum chain. It had three large amethyst set in it, and they were surrounded by diamonds. It was the most expensive and beautiful necklace Serena had ever seen, much less worn.

When she looked up again the was Tuxedo Mask less then a foot away from her. "Hello Darling how are you today. I have missed you so. My lovely lady."

"Tuxedo Mask what are you doing here" asked a confused Serena.

"Why my sweet I am here to give you a message, and a warning, you see my dear this is all a dream, but you can make it a reality we can be together for ever but you must first heed my warning or we shall never be together, and you shall be trapped with a terrible monster. Before I tell you the warning first I shall tell you the message, that that is simply this, I love you my darling Serena, my glorious Sailor Moon, my adventures Princess and I always will. But as I said before, this is a dream, in reality, I am afraid of these emotions I feel for you and I'm afraid to let you into my heart, because I don't wish to be hurt. So please my dear maiden give me time to let my heart thaw. My warning is this trust in your heart and always look into the eyes of those that you converse with, for they will tell you all you need to know."

All Serena could do was nod while she tried to take in all of the information. She was very confused. So she thought for a few minutes. "How," she finally replied "How do I make this real?"

Tuxedo Mask pulled out a heart shaped locket, with an angel carved on the front of it and showed it to Serena. "All you have to do when you see me is to touch our locket and it will guild throw all the challenges so that we maybe together forever my love."

"But when will I see you again?" she asked giddy.

"Soon My love very Soon" he said as everything started to disappear while Serena was thrown back into the would of the living.

End of Dream/ Flashback

" **I'm Going to be late!" **Screamed Serena as she ran down the side walk. She was so distracted that she didn't see where she was going as she rain strait into what felt like a brick wall.

A few second later there was a groaning sound coming from underneath Serena when she looked down she saw the beautiful eyes of her prince.


	2. His Dream

In a spacious apartment in Tokyo, devilishly good-looking young man dreams of a beautiful princess, and a lovely garden.

_ Darien's Dream _

"_What in the hack?" says a confused young man as he sees a miraculous looking sky with a ominous, yet gorgeous looking moon in the sky. He then looked around to find a rose garden around him. The sight make his breath stop for a moment. He saw roses of every color and size in the garden. Their beauty astonished him. "Wow! I can only think of one person that might look more heavenly then this place."_

"_And who would that me, my love," came a voice from behind, the voice sounded like the coo of a dove. _

_When he turned around he saw his princess standing there with a gleam in her eyes. He was mesmerized when he took in her appearance. She wore a white silk gown. The dress fit like a second skin hugging her every curve, once it got to about the knee that's when I fanned out slightly. The bodice was heart shaped and showed a little cleavage. Around her neck was a platinum necklace with three large amethyst, they were surrounded by diamonds. Darien nearly fell over from the vision she made. When he looked back up to her face he say a small, almost invisible blush on her cheeks, and a fire burning in her eyes. Once he saw the look he froze. He was in a bit of a dilemma, half of him wanted to run for cover, as to not get hurt the other half wanted to sweep her into his arms, claim her lips and never let her leave. But as his body tried to decide what to do, his princess walked over to him with swaying hips. _

"_Do you see something you like my love?" questioned the princess._

"_Yes…I mean No…I mean … um…" stuttered Darien._

_Princess Serenity just smiled. "How I with this was reality my love, but sadly it is only a dream. And I have some things I must deliver to you before you awaken, a message, a warning, and a locket."_

"_Huh" was all that Darien could muster to say._

"_I'll explain my dear. This is not reality, this is a dream but we can make it reality my love you and I together, forever to love each other for the rest of out lives. To live and grow old together, to raise a family together that is if you want to do those with me."_

"_Yes" he shouted "I would love to do those with you, live and grow old, have a family, I would like nothing more." _

"_Then you must do as a tell you for if you don't then we shale never be together and I shale be trapped with a monster for all eternity. First the message, you are the love of my life, and I will never stop loving you. My brilliant Darien, my courageous Tuxedo Mask, and my price in shining armor. My heart has, is and will forever be yours, that is if you will have it. My warning is this trust in your heart and always look into the eyes of those that you converse with, for they will tell you all you need to know. This warning will help you in all of the danger and challenges that are to come. And lastly the locket is the beginning and ending of our journey my prince. All you have to do I keep it with you everything will unravel itself if you do."_

"_So all I have to do is keep the locket with me and we can be together?" he said in disbelief, "It's that simple?"_

"_No this will be far from simple, we will both have to go throw challenges if we are to live happily ever after." _

"_How will I get the locket?" he questioned._

"_It will be waiting for you when you wake up. Please just keep it with you so we may begin our journey. I must go now, my love I will see you very soon" and be for he could say a word she was gone, and he was being thrown back into the world of conciseness._

_ End of Darien's dream _

THUD BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP 

These were the first things Darien heard when he awoke from his dream. He was anger that he didn't get to say good bye to his princess. So he took out his rage on his clock. Picking it up and throwing it against the wall, braking it into little pieces. He then looked over to his night stand and saw a heart shaped locket, with an angel carved on the front of it. He swung his legs over the bed and looked at the locket. He turned it over and saw _S&E_ written on the back. He thought about it for a few seconds then remembered he had class to day and started to get dressed (1). After he got dressed he stock the locket in his pocket, and went to make some coffee. After drinking his coffee he gathered his materials for class and headed out side.

As he was walking his normal route to school he took out the locket again and study it some more. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear anyone scream about being late and didn't notice his secret crush running towards him. He did notice though when he was ran into and everything went flying from his hands. Then next thing he knew was he opened his eyes to see the beautiful baby blues of his beloved princess laying on top of him.

"Princess?" stuttered Darien.

"Prince" uttered a confused Serena.


	3. the locket

Third chapter

I do not own Sailor Moon (even if that is my dream), Nor do I own any books mention in these story. Only thing I own is a can of beans!

**Please Send in Suggestions I need and idea of where to send Serena and Darien!**

Last time

"Princess?" stuttered Darien.

"Prince?" uttered a confused Serena.

Now

Our young couple just stared at each other for a little while, hypnotized and Shocked that the one the were looking for was right in front of them. But there trance was broken be a horn of a near-by car. They were both pulled back to reality.

"Serena, what are you doing her?" questioned Darien.

"I ran into you remember." Serena told him, saddened a little that it wasn't her prince she had run into.

"Oh yeah" Darien said under his breath, as he started to pick up his papers. Serena stated to help him.

"You know I am sorry for knocking you down all the time Darien." Serena said shyly.

"It's ok you don't mean to, and besides it keeps me on my toes." Darien said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Man you sure bring a lot of stuff with you. Hay what is this _Advanced University Physics by Stuart B. Plamer & Mircea S. Rogalski , Quantum Physics by M. S. Rogalski and S. B. Palmer, Solid state Physics by S. B. Plamer & M. S. Rogalski, Physics with Agronomy by Einstein_. Are you a major in Physics or do you just read them for the fun?" Serena asked while laughing.

"I do read them for the fun." Said Darien blushing wildly.

"Seriously, what are you a genius?"

"No my IQ is _only_ 170"

"ONLY you say that as if it were low, and yes having and IQ of 170 does make you a genius!"

"Why don't we change the subject, umm you haven't seen a locket around here have you?" Darien asked quickly.

"Locket?" squeaked a frozen Serena.

"Yeah, it's heart shaped with _S&E_ on the back of it?"

"No but I'll help you look," offered Serena

"Ok" said Darien as he stated looking around.

"Ohhh, is this it Darien?" asked Serena holding up the beautiful locket, it had slid under a old discarded news paper.

"Yes that's it, thank you Serena." He said as he reached for the locket.

"You used my name" said Serena

"Yes well I thought I would try and be nice, you helping me and all." Darien said and as soon he touched the locket, it seemed like there inter would started to spin. Then as suddenly as it had begun everything went dark.


	4. They Arrive

Chapter 4

__

**I still don't own Sailor Moon or any other famous person mentioned in this story.**

"AAAHHH" screamed Serena and Darien as they appear, five feet about the ground. After landing on the ground they both exactly what position they are in. Serena was laying on her back while Darien had landed on top of her. They're faces were only centimeters apart.

_'Kiss her' Cried Darien's thoughts. 'You know you want to' _

_'Kiss him' Sang a voice from deep inside Serena 'He is so close all you have to do is lean forward, and you have instant gratification.'_

Both of them just froze trying to figure out what to do. They were knocked out of there stupider when they heard a owl hoot. Darien did an impression of a tomato, as he stood up as quickly as possible. Serena also jumped up and dusted her self off, she to was sporting a blush on her checks. Neither of them said anything all they did was star at the scenery around them. It seamed they had landed in the middle of a dirt path, that ran throw a tall forest.

"Where are we Darien?" questioned Serena.

"No idea, but I don't think were in Tokyo anymore." Darien said in disbelief.

"Any clue how we got here?"

"No, You?"

"None" stated Serena as she sighed. "Where do you think we are?"

"I think that we are still on Earth," Darien said

"How can you tell that?" questioned Serena.

"Well I feels like Earth doesn't it?"

"I guess though I don't have much to compare it to." 'only a memory' thought Serena.

"Good point," Darien said lamely.

"You there, where be ye from, and what be ye doing here?" questioned a lady who was walking up the road. "Are ye lost?" the lady had long wave brown hair, and green eyes. She wore a dark clock over her shoulders that hide her figure. She was a very pretty young lady she couldn't have been more then 17 years old.

"Yes we are lost can you help us, we don't seem to know where we are?" Darien said to the woman.

"Well of 'ourse you don't know where ye be, if ye knew that ye wouldn't be last 'ould ya." Said the lady as if it were the most odious thing in the world. "so where be ye headed"

"We don't know" said Serena and Darien together.

"Well where ye come from?" asked the lady.

"We don't know." They said together again.

A little shocked the lady asked, "Well do ye even know ye names?"

"Yes!" Serena said brightly "I'm Serena and he is Darien. And what is you name?"

"Everyone calls me Merre, but my real name is Meredith." She stated equally happy.

"Well Meredith, do you know of a place where we could stay for the night?" inquired Darien. 'What is with this, she is switching back and forth between good English and mid-evil style English. I wonder why?'

"Yes I do, but please call me Merre."

"Thank you Merre" Serena said joyfully.

"Oh don't thank me yet Serena, I know of a place where ye may stay but it will cost ye, a pound a night for the both of ya."

Darien and Serena estranged worried glances.

"We don't have any money." Darien said, "is there anyway we could work for a room or anything?"

"I believe so, but we'll have to talk it over with the owner of the house, but don't freat she is a sweet lady, strict but sweat."

"OH thank you Merre, for a second there I thought that we were going to have to sleep out here in the cold."

"Don't mention it, now we best be on our way we have a wee bit of a walk a head of us."

After a 21/2 hour walk the little group came upon a clearing, on the other side of this clearing a stage was being put together.

"I hate to say it Merre but that was more then a 'wee bit of a walk a head of use'." Uttered and exhausted Serena. "I can hardly move! I'm soo tired." As she sat down on a stump.

"Are ye to tired to laugh?" she asked.

"I don't think so, why?" was all that Serena could say.

"Because I think that they are putting on a play, a comedy most likely." Darien stated.

"Ye be right Darien, there is a play going one. My brother is the leading role. Would ye like to see it?"

"A comedy, I most certainly would love to." Serena uttered with grace, and refined meant.

"Well then let me get my brother." As soon as she had said it she ran of to find her brother, leaving them there all alone.

"Hay Serena, did you notice something … different about Merre?"

"Yea, its like she had to talk in Old English, but kept forgetting."

"It's almost like she was trying to hide something."

"I wonder what it could be. You do think this play will be fun, don't you think so Darien?" Serena wishfully muttered.

"Yes, I wonder what play the are putting on?"

"The play my good man is a comedy I wrote called 'Heads Will Roll." Said a deep, sultry voice from behind them. Serena turned around and was shocked at what she saw. A tall handsome tan man was behind her. He had long white hair, that reached the middle of his back. He had piercing green eyes, that made her fell as if he could see her very soul. He wore a light green shirt that seemed the make his eyes shine even more, but hide his muscles that Serena suspected lay under it. His pants were made of leather, and fit like a second skin. "My, when Merre said there was a lady of beauty was out here, she really did you know justice, my dear. You truly must be an angel, for your beauty is out of this world. Or perhaps a fairy who has come to steal my heart. I would be most honored, lovely maiden, if you would grace my theater with you present."


	5. The Play

_**I don't own anything. Thou I wish I did.**_

Last time_: Chapter 4 They Arrive_

"The play my good man is a comedy I wrote called 'Heads Will Roll." Said a deep, sultry voice from behind them. Serena turned around and was shocked at what she saw. A tall handsome tan man was behind her. He had long white hair, that reached the middle of his back. He had piercing green eyes, that made her fell as if he could see her very soul. He wore a light green shirt that seemed the make his eyes shine even more, but hide his muscles that Serena suspected lay under it. His pants were made of leather, and fit like a second skin. "My, when Merre said there was a lady of beauty was out here, she really did you know justice, my dear. You truly must be an angel, for your beauty is out of this world. Or perhaps a fairy who has come to steal my heart. I would be most honored lovely maiden if you would grace my theater with you present."

_Chapter 5 The play_

The man took Serena's hand and was about to kiss it when he was ripped away by a furious, Darien.

"Back off, don't you dare touch her." Raged Darien. He had a death grip on the man's arms.

"Oh, dear. Diamond you weren't being a lecher again were you?" questioned Merre as she came back with a platter of food with her. It had little sandwiches on it, fruit, and crackers.

"No, Sister I was not, I had only the most honorable intentions in mind." He said with a overly sweat smile on his face.

"Please Darien let him go, the play will start soon and we need him as our leading man," Said merre her accent seeming to have disappeared, along with her cloak. She now had on a very beautiful dress, it was made of dark blue velvet, with long white cotton sleeves, it had a V shaped bodes that showed a good amount of cleavage.

"Only if he will stay away from Serena," Darien rasped out in a protective tone.

"I'll make him keep his distance." she said confidently. He reluctantly let go. "Thank you, Diamond you go back to rehearsal we will be there shortly. Please follow me, so we may eat talk and get you some decent clothing. I believe that if you change into more appropriate clothing." She stated walking toward a very nice house, that was more like a castle. It was made of stone and had two tower like structures on the ends of it. It had about three levels and the roof and tower seemed to be covered in ivy.

"Your house is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." Gushed Serena "It looks like it came right out of a fairy tale. It's just so perfect."

"I agree with you Serena, this is definably a palazzo." Said Darien as he studied the detail in the stone work.

"Thank you, my great, great, great grandfather built this many years ago. It is my favorite place. Now come hurry we most get you two ready if you are to see the play." As the ushered for some one to come and take the tray to the drawing room. "Please follow me," Merre headed up the stairs, and down a hall way. She stopped in front of a carved cherry wood door. "This is my brothers room, Darien please choose anything you wish to ware, it is all in the armoire. If you need any help just call for Jeffery he is the butler and will help you choose something appropriate. After you are done he will take you to the drawing room so we may eat, before the play. Come with me Serena." Merre turned and walked farther down the hall.

She made a few turns down the hallway and then stop in front of another, decorated door. "This is my room Serena, lets help you get ready for the play shall we." She said as the open the door. Serena was a magnificently decorated room, it was covered in deep crimson, the room was very spacious, it had a nice wooden boarder, it has a bed, in the corner was a radiant armoire. "Go on Serena open it up and choose a dress."

Shyly Serena walked over to the armoire and when she opened it she say dozens of gorgeous dress, in every color and texture imaginable. She reached in and chose a dark blue dress, it had a raspberry strip sowed in the front, from top to bottom. The dress reached the floor.

"Would this dress be ok?" questioned Serena.

"That dress would be lovely for you. Now all you need is a fine pair of shoes. Try these on for size." Directed Merre. The shoes were made of dark blue velvet. "How do they fell?"

"They fell wonderful, how did you know my size, I never told you?"

"I know many things about you my friend, but that is another subject for anther time. Come I do believe that Darien is waiting for our presents." Merre then turns on her heal and leaves the room.

Serena and Merre traveled down the halls till they reached the drawing room, when Merre slide back the door the sight of each other took their breath away. Darien was wearing a pair of dark blue pants, a grayish color vest with a white shirt underneath. He was also wearing white tights. If Serena had to describe him right now the word would have been dashing.

'_Wow Serena looks like a princess,_' Darien though dreamily.

"Now let's set and have a nice lunch before we got to the play, any objectives? I have had some food prepared, nothing much just some meat, and some fruits and things. I hope you like it." Merre said hoping that it would get them to stop staring at each other.

"When does the play start?" Squeaked Darien as he sat down. He still couldn't take his eyes off of Serena. Once Serena saw the food she ate and ignored Darien, who still was gawking at her.

"The play starts in a few minutes, it is sure to be a side splitter. My brother loves to make people laugh, I hope you enjoy it. It is sure to be very different from anything else you have ever seen."

"Miss Merre" came a voice from be hind the group. It was an elderly man around 70 years old.

"Yes Jeffery what is is?"

"The play, mistress is about to start."

"Thank you Jeffery we will be leaving now."

The trio left the house to walk to the backyard. They went to a very fancy decorated area in front of the stage. It was roped off, with cushioned chairs, and foot rests, it had a table, and it even had an umbrella to cover them from the sun. Everything looked like it was made for a King and Queen. There were three chairs two looked like thrones they were decorated animals and other carvings and each one had a letter embroidered on the fabric, and carved into the wood. On the bigger on the letter was E and on the Smaller one the letter was S. The third chair was set apart from the other two. Merre sat in the less decorated on. She gave a jester to Serena and Darien to set in the other two. They both gave each other a strange look then, Darien in the bigger one and Serena the smaller one.

"That must have taken a long time to make, right?" asked Serena.

"Yes, this had taken a long time to make. But we put on a plays bi- sometimes tri- annually. This I the first play of the year. We don't usually start of with a comedy but brother dear really wanted to, so we decided to brake tradition. I'm very glad that we did, it was a greatly funny play and deserved to be shown." There were many people coming in to take their seats for the play. Soon a man with crazy with stringy white, hair that stood on its end, it looked as if he had bushed his hair with a blender. He had a white shirt on, with black pants and black jacket. His shoes looked just like elves shoes with the curl at the end of it. The only thing missing would be some bells. He tried to get the audiences attention by clearing his throat. This did nothing to stop the audience from talking and laughing. He keep trying to calm them down, but much like a teacher in front of a bunch of rowdy, unruly, disruptive kids nothing would work. You could tell that he was very bothered by the crowd because he was sweating, he pulled out a frilly white handkerchief for out of nowhere, and patted the sweat away. He then made hand motion and a young man came out with two massive symbols.

The young man had cully brown hair. He wore what looked to be a solider costume, he had on armor and tights, his shoes were made of leather. He walked to center stage and throw his arm's apart, then in one fluid motion, swung them back together. The resulting sound, caused everyone to go silent. The crazy looking man from before then told everyone to please sit quietly the play would start in a few moments.

A moment later Diamond walked out on stage. "I want to personally thank you for coming to see my play. It means a lot to me that you would trust my ability enough to come out here on the first day of this play with out even knowing what the play was about. This is a comedy feel free to laugh and be marry throughout the entire thing. Please enjoy, and again thank you for coming." And with that said he walked off stage and music started. It was a soft simple tune.

Then a booming voice said "Heads Will Roll act 1, scene 1"

The cur tons were pulled back, to show a very lovely stage, the scene had nice wood furniture and finely woven tapestries.

The curtons then fall onto the stage. Everyone tried to jumps to there feet, and would have been sucsessful, if they weren't roling on the floor with laughter. Merre was clutching her side in pain from laughing so hard. Serena and Darien were so far in laughter that they didn't realise what positon they were in. Serena was almost on Darien's lap. They both cluting eachother they had tears faining down from their eyes. It was as if all they could do is laugh. Eventualy once they stopped laughing, they realised how close they were and let go instantly. Both of them were doing an impresion of a tomato.

"Wonderful proformance don't you think?" came a voice from the side. Both turned to see Merre, they had forgot that she was there.

"Yes, I can't remember when I laughed so hard." Serena said trying to brake the tension around them.

"Yes, I quight enjoyed myself." Darien stated as he stared at the ground in deep, deep thought.

"Well why don't we go back to my home. We can have dinner and tell Diamond how much we enjoyed his play. How does that sound?" Merre asked. At hearing Diamond's name, Darien snapped out of his thoughts and almost growled at the thought of Serena and Diamond talking about anything, for any amount of time Made his blood boal with anger.

"That sound fine, Merre." Serena said with a smile, even thou the thought of talking to Diamond about anything, for any amount of time made her skin crawl.

They all headed back to he house.


	6. Intimate Moment

Last Time:

"Well why don't we go back to my home. We can have dinner and tell Diamond how much we enjoyed his play. How does that sound?" Merre asked. At hearing Diamond's name, Darien snapped out of his thoughts and almost growled at the thought of Serena and Diamond talked about anything for any amount of time made his blood boal with rage.

"That sounds fine, Merre." Serena said with a smile, even thou the thought of talking to Diamond about anything, for any amount of time made her skin crawl.

Chapter 6

Now:

As they walked to the house Serena froze, and an image flashed across her mind.

_She saw a beautiful fountain. In the fountain was a statue of a woman and a man. The woman had her hands clasped together in front of her chest. She wore a what looked to be a flowing dress. She had a crown on her head. It had a heart shaped jewel on it, surround by other smaller gems. A golden crescent moon was on her forehead. Her hair was up in two buns with to very long pony tails. The look on her face was that of complete serenity. There was a man behind her, his arm was around her waist. In his other hand was a staff, he was wearing a tuxedo. He had a look of complete joy on his face, he looked as if he was the happiest man ever, and that nothing could ever disturb him. _

_On the brim of the fountain was an extraordinary looking couple. They wore holding each other in a passionate embrace. They help each other with an extraordinary amount of love, to Serena it seemed that they were glowing with love. As soon as they broke apart from their embrace, they looked at Serena. The couple looked identical to the statue. _

"SERENA" Ululated Darien, as Serena was pulled out of her vision. While Serena had been watching the image that flashed in front of her eyes, she had fallen over. Darien had grabbed her before she hit the ground. Serena looked into Darien's eyes, she saw wild panic, and concern. "Serena, are you okay what happened? Are you hurt? Do you need anything? Are you hungry, or sleepy?" questioned Darien as he held Serena close to his chest. He spitting out questions, but giving no time for Serena. "Did you brake anything, or twist your ankle? Do you feel dizzy?"

"No Darien I feel fine!" She said loud enough for Merre to hear. Then she whispered to Darien "I'll tell you all about it later."

"Ok but I'm not taking any chances." He stated as he picked her up and carried her to the house.

"DARIEN! PUT ME DOWN! DARIEN CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME, I SAID PUT ME DOWN! I CAN WALK ON MY OWN YOU KNOW." Screamed Serena as she desperately clung to Darien's shirt.

"No way I like your arms around me to much," this made Serena do an impression of a tomato. "and having my arms around you is simply a superb feeling, I don't think I shall ever let you go." This made both of them blush, even harder then before. Darien had no idea what came over him, or why he would say that, never mind that they were the truest words he had very spoken. Once he looked down at Serena's cherry red face he was glad that he said it. And was surprised to find that Serena's hold on him didn't loosen. "Besides you terrified me when you passed out. I thought you were really sick, or something was wrong and that petrified me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

A peculiar silence fell over them, neither knowing what to do. Serena disparately wanted to comment on what he said earlier, unfortunately she couldn't comprehend what to say. Thinking about what he said made her heart sing and her mind scream. She thought that Darien saw her as a little kid, that would have explained the teasing he always did, but he had made it seem as if he had like her very much with the word he just uttered, as if they were dating. Her heart was telling her that he did like her, and that she liked him. Her mind on the other hand was howled and shouted with disapproval, that the man was a total jerk and that she shouldn't even give him the time of day. She couldn't deny being quite fond of his strong arms, she found it hopelessly romantic. He smelled of cinnamon and roses, that smell seemed to surround her. It made the pounding of her head lessened and her eyes half close in a daze.

A similar battle was being raged in Darien. He had no clue as to why the had said those thing, well other then the fact that ever word he said was true, and that he meant them from the bottom of his heart. But she didn't need to know that, the thought of never letting her out of his arms, made his body tingle with excitement, he love the way she felt, she was soft to his hard. That little fact made his blood boil, he loved the scent she had, it was carry blossoms. The sent wafted up to his nose and made him think of bubble bathes, roles in the hay, and the story Hustler. He was in his own little fantasy that centered around beautiful, gorgeous, equally distracted blonde in his arms. Her thoughts were quite cleaner then his thou.

Merre had been observing the pair ever since Serena's little vision, 'Perfect, simply perfect. At this rate everything will fall into place ahead of schedule' thought Merre.

They had reached the house by then and were entering the drawing room. As soon as they stepped inside room, Diamond rushed over to Serena and Darien asking what happened and if there was anything he could do.

"Here let me take her so she can have some place nice and comfy to sit." Ordered Diamond, with a sleazy grin on his face and a hungry look in his eye.

This did not sit well with Darien. "NO WAY IN HELL!" Hissed Darien, his voice completely drenched in malice and rage. His grip on Serena tightened as he sat down with her in his lap. He had no intonations of giving her up.

At Darien's word Serena's eyes got as big as dinner plates, she also squeaked a little when he tighten his grip. She didn't try to get out of his grip either, she just sat there shocked to the core that Darien, of all people, would be that worried about her that much. She was quite happy that he didn't just hand her over to that man he was weird and their was a bad vibe around him. He almost made her ill.

That thought made Serena a little dizzy so she snuggled into Darien's arms more. She loved his sent she couldn't describe it but it made her skin tingle, and she felt protected. She lend her head up towards Darien as if she were going to kiss him on the ear, but instead whispered a 'thank you'.

Darien's skin felt the tingles as well, and when Serena was so close to him in what could be considered quiet an intimate moment, a feeling of euphoria washed over him. He never wanted to leave this position even if is legs were getting numb. The scent of her was awing, it brought out feelings in him that he could not remember feeling before. He felt as if he could just twirl Serena around, then flick her on the nose and run before she had the chance to hit him, he felt as if he could be a kid around her. He couldn't and didn't want to hold Serena out side the barrier of ice that surrounded his heart. He wanted her to warm him up, and mend the wound that was caused so many years ago. Secretly, deep, deep, deep, down he knew that she already had. And that no matter what he did he couldn't deny her anything, including his heart.

_**Sorry that it has taken so long for me to change the play. **_


	7. Serena

_**Thank you everyone for reviewing. I want to thank everyone who revived like I asked. So here you go. A shout out to all those that showed their support. Thank you guys. And please review. **_

**_mea-E: Yes the girl is trying to push them together, you will have to see if the man can tear them apart._**

**_Kamalchemy88: romance is defiantly in the air._**

**_Mirna-Yui: want to edit for me?_**

**_NeoQueenSerenity0289: thank you very much._**

**_Galiinuyasha: I am happy to hear that._**

**_SarahLynn86: HAPPY NOW? IT'S UPDATED!P_**

**_Nikitamjo: How does a maimed Diamond sound? Would that work? If you have any idea let me know!_**

**_Supergal2005: Will do!_**

**_Star 219: Here you go! _**

_** Last time **_

Darien's skin felt the tingles as well, and when Serena was so close to him in what could be considered quiet an intimate moment, a feeling of euphoria washed over him. He never wanted to leave this position even if is legs were getting numb. The scent of her was awing, it brought out feelings in him that he could not remember feeling before. He felt as if he could just twirl Serena around, then flick her on the nose and run before she had the chance to hit him, he felt as if he could be a kid around her. He couldn't and didn't want to hold Serena out side the barrier of ice that surrounded his heart. He wanted her to warm him up, and mend the wound that was caused so many years ago. Secretly, deep, deep, deep, down he knew that she already had. And that no matter what he did he couldn't deny her anything, including his heart.

_** Now **_

They fell asleep like that. Serena curled in Darien's lap. Neither of them noticed a flash go off, or a young lady's evil smile as she had just got blackmail that she would be sure to use in the future. All the two young lovers were aware of was their dreams. One was somewhat innocent, the other would be rated at least R.

Serena's Dream

She was back again. She was back at the fountain of the two lovers. But she wasn't alone this time. She knew someone was there but couldn't find them. She wasn't scared though, she felt completely safe. She stood there for a second before she went to go sit down on the bench the couple were on the last time she was here. She felt eye roam over he., she felt her blood heat, she could feel her heart beat quicken. She couldn't tell weather she liked the feeling or not. The wind blow, sending a chill down her back. Part of her felt as if it were on fire, the other as if it were ice.

_She couldn't explain how she felt at that point. Not even to herself. She looked around trying to find the owner of the eyes but it was ineffective, she couldn't find them. She fidgeted and taped something on the ground. When she knelt down to pick it up, she was dumbfounded at what she saw. It was a heart shaped locket, with an angel carved on the front and S&E_ _written on the back. I have seen this somewhere before. But an arm snaked around her waist before the memory came. _

"_Hello love, what are you doing out here all alone?" came a voice close to her ear, it was a husky kind of voice, the sound of it made her mind spin and heart move even faster then it already was. He was close, who ever he was. She wanted to breath but the air had gotten increasingly heavy in the last ten seconds. Making her head even lighter._

"_What's the mater love, don't recognize me? How about I refresh that memory of yours?" he said with a chuckle in his voice. Then he started placing soft feather like kisses, on her neck right under the ear. He slowly moved down her neck, the lower he want the more pressure used. Until his light kiss became more like love bights. One his hands was still holding her waist. The other was slowly sliding down her arm to the hand that held the locket in it. At this point Serena had shut her eyes, to try and fight the pleasure and heat he was invoking in her. She was also trying to hinder the moan from escaping her lips. _

_When his hand reached hers. He stopped the kissing. _

"_You found **OUR** locket. Aww but you still don't remember do you, my precious little dove? Do I have to keep reminding you, me sweet or would you prefer that I us bring out the **BIG GUNS **to retrieve you memory?" he asked as he squeezed her tighter, pulling her close enough to feel each and every curve of his body._

"**Endymion"** Cried Serena as eyes flew wide open, her heart skipped a beat and the oxygen seemed to be sucked out of her lungs. 

"_So you do remember, I'm so glad that I think I will reward you."_

_The next thing Serena knew was she had her loves lips on hers and she felt like she was flying straight to heaven. She closed her eyes once again to consume as much pleasure as she could she never wanted to let go. She had never felt anything so wonderful before. She took her free had and dove it into his inky black hair. He deepened the kiss, she thought her heart would exploded from pace it was going. He started to lean her back. She clung to him more, at that moment she would have done anything to keep the pleasure she felt. But unfortunately all good things must come to an end. _

_When they both finally came up for air. Each and every single breath they took was deep. Serena tried to avoid his eyes, she was confused and didn't know if she was willing to be sucked in to that again. Escaping his eyes was not an option at that point. For he lifted her chin with his fingers and stared straight into her eyes. Serena's breath stopped short when she reached his eyes. They were blue, almost black in color, they had a hunger in them that couldn't be ignored. His eyes commended her attention._

"_Why beloved you look, flustered is anything the matter?" he questioned with a smirk. "It wouldn't be me would it Lover?"_

_All she could do was shake her head._

"_I guess my flame, is burning a little too bright for you honey. I will try to keep it more concealed for you sweetheart. But you know how hard it is for me to control my self around you. Your just too much to handle some times." _

"_Who…Why…what…" Serena muttered to herself trying to get her raging hormones under control._

"_Oh Sere, you still don't remember me. How sad, I am you future husband after all. I am you lover remember you and I talked about the future, **Our Future**. We wanted to start a family, I wanted a little girl with you smile and hair and my eyes. You know, you might remember better if we started trying tonight. How about it Sere, want to start a family with me?" and with that said he dove into a kiss. He pulled her even closer, so she could feel the entire front of him, and what effect she had on him._

_All she could do was moan **"DARIEN!"**_

END OF DREAM

With that Serena was thrown back into the real world. But when she opened her eyes she saw Darien's face, eyes closed. She felt his arm around her, but what shocked her the most was what she felt move against her hip. She had felt it before but she never thought she would fell it out side of her dreams. Though that was nothing compared to the jolt she was about to get to her system.

"OH GOD SERENA!" Moaned the sleeping man beside her. 

**Thank you for reading, don't you just love a cliffhanger. **


	8. Darien's Dream of Fun and Love

****

Chapter 8

kamalchemy88- their is more action on the way!

****

Nikitamjo- thank you I love being called an evil mastermind! And you will think me even more of one after this chapter. ;p

****

tomboy1234- here you go!

****

star 219- sorry you hate cliffy's but I have to use them. so please bare with me.

****

mae-E - thank you for the suggestion. you think things are starting to unravel? we will see! but there will be some fighting I promise you.

PS if you or anyone else want's to help with the fight seen or other unmentionable seens let me know!

****

Sarah Lynn 86- here your update.

past

With that Serena was thrown back into the real world. But when she opened her eyes she saw Darien's face, eyes closed. She felt his arm around her, but what shocked her the most was what she felt move against her hip. She had felt it before but she never thought she would fell it out side of her dreams. Though that was nothing compared to the jolt she was about to get to her system.

"OH GOD SERENA!" Moaned the sleeping man beside her.

now

Darien didn't know where he was. He hadn't ever been here before, but he had a felling of de-sa-fu. He looked around and saw a beautiful park. To one side was a lush valley, it had a soccer field with stands, and pine trees. It was nicely kept and looked as if it was brand new. On the other side was a massive lake. It had a boating dock on it, and there on one side a good distance away was a huge rock. It looked like it came off the side of a mountain. For some reason he was drawn to the water. He walked up and knelt down towards the lake. It was very deep, even at the side he couldn't see the bottom. He was mesmerized the lake for some time. He couldn't pull himself away for its beauty.

'where am I' he thought. 'why do I feel as if I have been here before?'

"Because you have my love" came a soft, but seductive voice from behind him. He swung around to see who had said that. When he saw the most glorious woman, standing not even a foot away from him. She had hair more gold then the sun, and eyes deeper then the lake he sat in front of. She was wearing a white halter top, it had flowers on it. It came down low enough for him to see some of her cleavage. She also had on some tight fighting jeans. He felt his heart skip a beat. He was frozen to the spot.

"Did they give you a voice to go with that great body, love?" she asked.

Darien couldn't bring himself to answer all he could think about was the woman in front of him, and how much Serena looked like her. Only a little younger. He did try and answer but all that came out was a squeaking noise. She laughed.

"Are you always this articulate? Or is it just me?" she asked as she leaned forward, to give him a better look down her shirt. At this point they were almost touching.

"YES!" cried Darien as his breath came in low and shallow.

"Yes, to what my sweet. Yes to being this articulate or…" she said in a deep and seductive voice. After the phase she started moving even closer to him. It got to the point where she was plastered against his chest and his hips tight in-between her knees, her hands were playing with his hair. "or are you saying yes to it being me?"

Darien at this point could not breath, not like he wanted to. He was afraid that if he did this would all be over. But he know that if he didn't he had two choices either he would die and never know if this was his lovely Serena or he would pass out and scare her away. Neither of these were chooses he wanted to make. So slowly tried to breathe. 'Who is this' he wondered 'could it possible be my lovely Serena. If it is her what happened to her. She seems so different. But I wont say anything this is the best moment of my life. But I'm to stupid to reach out and touch her. Lord knows this is a once in a life time opportunity I have a perfect, beautiful, wonderful, sexy, blond, that I happen to love sitting on top of me playing with my hair and all I can do is squeak and look like a moron.'

"You don't recognize me love how sad! It's me Sere." She said. One of her hands stayed at the base of his neck the other was slow, torturously slow, on a path down his chest. It stopped on his stomach an inch or so before his pants started. She started to rub, and draw there. This cause the already stiff Darien to go hard as a rock. "Do you remember now my love, we used to do this all the time, we would sneak away from prying eyes and do this all the time. Oh how you loved it so."

All Darien could do was star at her with eyes as big as dish plates. His nostrils flared at he thought of what he would do to her. He wanted to remember but something was blocking the memories from returning.

"You don't remember do you?" came her smoky voice again. He shock his head. At that she got a sly smile on her face. She lend in a little further, pushing him into the ground and putting both of her hand on the curved part of his shoulders. She whispered in his ear. "well then I will have to show you, wont I?"

With that question he rapidly shock his head.

"Ok then I will" and with that poked him in the chest and said "Your IT". Then she jumped up and ran towards the baseball field.

To say that Darien was shocked was an understatement. He was prepared for many thing but not that . "Come and get me slowpoke!" she called. He stared after her.

'Man her butt looks nice' he thought

'What are you doing? Go after her'

'Who are you?'

' I'm your smarter half, now get up and chase her'

'Why I like the view from here, she has a cute butt!'

'Which is better her butt or her breast?'

And with that Darien got up and chased after her. It didn't take long for him to catch up. He was behind her in a mater of seconds. He reached out and was only a millimeter apart from her hips when she curled up into a little ball. He couldn't stop in time so he tripped over her. He landed on his face. She just stood there giggling.

"Are you ok love?" she asked . He just looked up at her from the ground.

With out another word she was off this time heading toward the lake. He was closing in behind her. He stopped when he saw her clime the cliff. But he quickly started after her. The only thing that kept him going was the sight of Serena, every time he looked up get saw on of her best features.

When Darien finally reached the top he saw Serena sitting on the edge looking over it. From where Darien was standing it looked like there was a halo around her head. She looked like an angle.

"Come look at this view Darien it's wonderful." She said sweetly.

He hastily walked over to where she was sitting. She then got up. And smiled at him, the next thing she did was wrap her arms around his neck. "Don't you **love **the view?"

"Yes, it's beautiful." He stammered not taking his eyes off her.

"So love, do you want to know another thing we used to do?"

"YES!" he said excitedly. His mind was so deep in the gutter that he didn't notice that she was moving them closer to the edge, and by the time he did it was too late she had just pushed them of the side.

"Bonsai!" Screamed Serena.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww" howled Darien.

Splash as both of them hit the water below.

I'll end it here ;p ok I'm not evil. 

Darien, was once again surprised he was not expecting that. He came up sputtering and gaping for air. He looked over to see Serena floating on top of the water. Her jeans had become what bathing suit bottoms. Her bangs was plastered to her forehead, Darien swam over to her. He just watched her for a second, he saw that her outfit had become transparent. And left little to the imagination, this didn't help Darien's state of being any. He was hypnotized by her curves.

"See something you like love?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do" he said as he reached out grabbed her around the waist, he pulled her to himself so that she could feel every inch of him.

"Good" she stated as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He shivered when he felt her heat so close to his. "My Love you seem to have a little problem, where ever did you get it from?" she asked coyly

"You my dear are the cause of this hard, and firm problem." He said as he thrust his hardness against her so she would get a better feel. This caused Serena to gasp and shiver.

"Me, I caused this, well then let me see if I can help you with that." She started to grind against him.

"OH GOD SERENA!" he moaned as the friction and pleasure between them began to spiral.

"Do you remember yet Love. Remember we were lovers, we had beautiful plans for **OUR Future,** you said you wanted a little girl, my hair and smile, your eyes. I say we start tonight, wouldn't you like that, if you and I started trying for a family. Love think of all the fun we could have, trying to start a family." She said. Never once did she stop grinding against him.

"YES OH YES, LET DO IT. LETS HAVE A FAMILY!" he cried in pure ecstasy! **"YOU AND ME SERENA, LETS HAVE A BEAUTIFUL FAIMLY! PLEASE LETS START TONIGHT. I LOVE YOU!"**

he cried in pure ecstasy! 

"I love yo…." Serena was cut off as a blackness crept in and stole her away from Darien. Leaving him all alone.

back with Serena

'OMG' thought Serena he is dreaming of me. That thought made Serena smile. She felt her heart swell when she realized that Darien, cold hearted, mean, annoying, arrogant, gorgeous, sexy, hot, collage student, Darien was dreaming of her. She just stared at him for a little while. Every once in a while she would reach up and move some hair out of his eyes. The next thing she hear made her heart sing and her world spin.

__

"YES OH YES, LET DO IT. LETS HAVE A FAMILY! YOU AND ME SERENA, LETS HAVE A BEAUTIFUL FAIMLY! PLEASE LETS START TONIGHT. I LOVE YOU!" He cried in ecstasy.

**__**

Serena just gasped like a fish. She couldn't hardly think. All she knew was that sleeping Darien had just cried out that he wanted to start a family with HER. And that after he said it his grip had become so much tighter on her.

She was about to cry when all of a sudden a cloth and hand covered her mouth and nose. She was assaulted by a foul smelling scent. And the next thing she knew everything turned black.

Darien woke up a few minutes later, covered in sweat. He was breathing hard and felt funny. It didn't even take him a second to relies what was missing.

"SERENA" he screamed as he looked around for her. "SERENA WHERE ARE YOU" he cried as he sprang to his feet looking for her. But she was no where to be fond.

- their is more action on the way! - thank you I love being called an evil mastermind! And you will think me even more of one after this chapter. ;p - here you go! - sorry you hate cliffy's but I have to use them. so please bare with me. - thank you for the suggestion. you think things are starting to unravel? we will see! but there will be some fighting I promise you. if you or anyone else want's to help with the fight seen or other unmentionable seens let me know! - here your update. Moaned the sleeping man beside her. thought Serena he is dreaming of me. That thought made Serena smile. She felt her heart swell when she realized that Darien, cold hearted, mean, annoying, arrogant, gorgeous, sexy, hot, collage student, Darien was dreaming of her. She just stared at him for a little while. Every once in a while she would reach up and move some hair out of his eyes. The next thing she hear made her heart sing and her world spin. He cried in ecstasy. 


	9. a moment in time Lemon

_kamalchemy88: thank you_

_Nikitamjo: if you think that is evil wait and see!_

_tomboy1234: sorry it took so long hopefully it is worth the wait._

_star 219: cant promise no more cliffys but there will be more hot stuff._

_mae-E: Dimaond will get his ass handed to him I promise_

_Sarah Lynn 86: here is the update sorry it took so long._

_Sorry for not updating in soo long. Hopefully this is still worth it. And here Is your warning there will be HOT stuff coming up soon, maybe even in this chapter!_

_PS and if anyone wants to be my beta PLEASE let me know._

"SERENA" he screamed as he looked around for her. "SERENA WHERE ARE YOU" he cried as he sprang to his feet looking for her. But she was no where to be fond.

In that moment Merre bursts into the room. "DARIEN!" Panic and concern shown on her face.

Darien rushed across the room grabbing Merre by her shoulders "Serena where is Serena" cried as he shook her, trying to get the answer he desperately craved.

"She's not with you? Oh dear this is not going to end well at all." Merre said her voice and eyes indicating that she was in deep thought.

"What are you talking about!!!! Where is she" his voice getting more frantic by the minute, and his grip on her almost bone crushing.

"Darien I will explain everything on the way. Serena and your future are in grave, grave danger." Her voice sounding hallow and made Darien's skin want to crawl right off him.

"What…Serena's in trouble? Where is she? I have to save her!" His voice full of determination.

"Yes Serena is in trouble, along with the world and the family you want to start with her so much. Now please release me so that I may take you where you need to go to save your beloved."

With that Darien released her and balled his hands into a white knuckled fist. As soon as she was free Merre took off down the hall, Darien hot on her heels.

"There is much that you need to do to save not only Serena but the future as well. First you must remember that no matter what you _think_ you are seeing that you and Serena love each other very much. You are the reincarnated lovers of long ago and your souls are bound together." Merre said with much haste as she ran down a hall leading to a wall size painting of a kingdom. When Merre reached the painting she grabbed torch that was next to it and lifted it out of its holder, as soon as she did that painting swung away for them reveling a secret spiral staircase that looked as if it hadn't been used in decades. "You must be equipped with everything you need to get back Serena. I had hoped to revile your past to the both of you after you had consummated your love for each other. Now I simply hope for you to have that chance."

"What are you telling me, that Serena and I don't really love each other that its just a suppressed memory of to long dead lovers. That the emotions I feel are fake." His eyes filled with more pain as each word was said, and his voice filled with more sadness as he went on.

"NO, never you LOVE Serena the feelings you have are your own! The memories of you past have yet to be unlocked they have not influence you emotions, the only thing that will change once I unlock them is you will remember the love and life you used to share. Besides even if you two weren't the reincarnations of lovers you still would have meet and fell in love on your own, you are SOULMATES." Merre said in a motherly voice.

There was a long silence after that as Darien and Merre fallowed the staircase till it ended and became a long hallway. Darien was going over the information in his mind. Trying to figure out where his heart was in all of this.

'Do I love here or is it just my past loving her?'

'_You idiot, You love her more then life itself. You would give up everything to be with her and deep down you know that these feelings are genuine.'_

"So what do I need to do and know to save her?" His voice gave away his headiness for battle, he would do anything to protect his beloved.

"First your memories must be released and then you must find Diamond and stop him before he corrupts Serena. He is trying to erase her memory completely and turn her love for you into a love for him, so then he will be the one ruling by her side in the future." While she was talking they reached a door. Merre throw it open, it looked to be a very old bedroom, inside there was four poster bed made of cherry wood, with matching dresser, nightstand and desk. Ever thing seemed in place except a pedestal, it had a glass bowl on it. It was filled with a strange silver liquid.

"How do I do that?" Darien asked.

"For starters you take a drink." She said as lifts the bowl for Darien to see.

"Will this unlock my memories?"

"Yes but you must wait to drink it," she says as he places it back on the pedestal. "the drink will bring back you memories but it will also transport you to where Serena is. So you must be equipped before you drink." As she says this she hands him a little velvet bag.

When he opens the bag he see's inside is a heart shaped locket, on one side is and angle and the other side 'S&E'.

"What will these do?" Darien questions as he puts the locket back into the bag, and the bag into his pocket.

"You will understand that when you need to use it. Now I must leave you before you drink, I have done my part and can not help you anymore. Good luck Darien, please bring her back safe." And with that being said she walked out of the room.

As soon as the door was shut, Darien picked up the bowl, to a deep breath then a big swig of liquid inside. All of a sudden the world was spinning, everywhere he turned he saw a different memory. They were all knew yet familiar, one stuck out more then the rest, it was of the field that Darien had dreamed about, he saw himself and Serena laying together holding each other. They were talking and he could hear what they were saying.

"Endymion"

"Yes Love?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Endymion said with a goofy smile. Serena just rolled her eyes and playfully punched him.

"What do you think of, when you think of the future?" she asked, obviously something was on her mind.

"I think of you and me together, loving each other and never having to leave each other. What do you think of?" he asked trying to see what was bothering her.

"I think of you and me having a family, maybe a little boy with your hair and my eyes or a little girl with my hair and your eyes." as she said this she absent mindedly stroked her stomach.

The thought gave Endymion a big goofy smile, "I like your idea, a little girl with you bright smile and beautiful hair and my eyes would be the best expression of love one could have. I personally wouldn't mind trying to start that family now." As soon as the words had left his mouth, he was on top of Serena. Nipping and kissing her neck, pulling her dress up and running his hand over her thighs. Drawing moan after glorious moan out of her beautiful lips. "Don't you want to, Serena" he said as he ground his impressive length against her heated core.

"OH Endymion" she cried as she felt him slip his finger passed her panties. He slowly rubbed her nub, causing her to jerk and wither as her body was filled with pleasure. "Oh Yes"

"Yes to what my dear" he asked as he pulled down her panties. Once they were off her completely and he had her attention he lifted them to nose and inhaled. "why my love you smell of heaven." This caused her moaning to increase, and her hands tried to reach and grab him to pull him to her but he wouldn't come.

"Please Endymion Please… I need you" she begged as he continued to play with her.

"Need me Where my princess, I can't help you if you don't tell me where you need me to be." He stated as he pulled there dress form off her, exposing her breast for him to feast upon. He took the nipple in his mouth and pulled it gently causing a moan to escape her lips. As he treasured the perfect globes in front of him he never stopped teasing her. He rubbed her nether lips trying to get her to moan her answer. "now my dove if you can't answer me I might just have to punish you." As he said this he used his filled her with three fingers.

"OH GOD YESSSS! I want to start having a family tonight, PLEASE fill me, take me, make me reach high tide!!! PLEASE" she cried as he moved within her.

"Your wish is my command my love" as he said this he completely stripped. As he settled back down between her legs he positioned himself at her entrance. After a second of looking into her eyes he rammed into her. Causing her cry out in pleasure as he started his fast pace, she rapped her legs around him causing him to penetrate her deeper. This caused them both to moan.

"AHHHHHHHHH… Endymion … your soo big,… you fill me… I feel like… I'm going… to explode,… your amazing I love you… SOO much." She said while her thrust into her. Causing her to climax.

"Soo tight… you are soo tight…you feel like… heaven around me… GOD you are… SOOO good… I. Love. You…" he cried as he meet her in completion. With that they lay there curled next to each other, basking in there lovemaking.

After watching this Darien was thrown into a dark room. He realized that hadn't been in this room before. He looked around trying to find some sigh of Serena or Diamond, he didn't see anything but out of the corner of his eye he saw light reflect of something. He ran in that direction. A sense of dread filling him, pushing him onward.

Soon he reached a barrier and what he saw on the other side make his blood run cold.


	10. help

Ok thank you all for reviewing and i\I know that an authors note isn't what you want to see, but Im at a crossroads and i need to know where you want this to go. I have a few ideas, and all of them include a very one sided battle between darien and the slimeball, but befor we get to that and see the love between Darien and Serena i need to know which of these you would want.

A) Serena is beaten and bloody and remembers Darien,

B) Serena has been turned evil and **_doesn't_** remember Darien

or

C) Serena is locked in a dungon (not hurt) and _**doesn't** _remember Darien.

Please them more people who reveiw the faster and better the chapter will be.** I promise ifI get 10 reviews the chapter will be up this week!**


	11. Rescuing Serena

The winner is _A) Serena is beaten and bloody and remembers Darien,_ with 6 votes. Thank you all for your help.

Previously:

Soon he reached a barrier and what he saw on the other side make his blood run cold.

Now:

Serena, his beloved Serena, was chained to a wall. She was slumped forward, the only thing keeping her from hitting the ground was the chains on her wrist. Her hair fell over her shoulder and cascaded down to the floor, covering her face from his view.

Her arms were bloody, and bruised. You could tell by looking at her that the chains were too tight, and were beginning to cut off circulation to her hands. Her legs weren't in any better shape. They looked as if she had rolled down a jagged mountain. Almost every inch had some form of mark on her, be it a cut, bruise or scab. Her clothing was shredded to pieces, it barley covered anything.

The sight of Serena like this made Darien livid. He began to strike the barrier with all of his might, wishing to wallop it until there was nothing left.

"Serena" he wailed trying to get her attention, "Serena! Please wake up,"

"Do you like what I've done with the whore?" came a voice from the shadows, that caused Darien's to become piqued.

"FACE ME Diamond," Darien bellowed "face me and pay for the crimes you committed against her!"

The response Darien received was a sinful laugh.

"You expect me to come down there and let you try an beat me up? What for, she is nothing but a whore. I offered her ever thing and all she wanted was you. I told her I would give her jewels, furs, expensive gifts, but no all she wanted was to be reacquainted with her long lost love. HA how pathetic." Diamond hissed as he came out of the shadows, his lip swollen from where Serena had punched him.

Seeing Diamond only enraged Darien more. He lunged at him, ready to kill the man with his bar hand. Before Darien can reach him Diamond jumps to the side, avoiding the lethal hands of the craze man. Anticipating this Darien swerved to the left, catching Diamond off guard causing him to tumble to the ground. The fall stunned Diamond, giving Darien time to kick him in the ribs. Then he grabbed Diamonds hair, pulling him to his feet, and kneeing him in the gut repeatedly. Blood then spew out of his nose as he fell to the floor, Darien's foot collided with his atoms apple.

Darien then took a step back watching Diamond gasp for breath from his partially collapse windpipe. After a minute had gone by Darien used his foot to turn Diamond over, then took that foot and set it on Diamond throat.

"Tell me how to get her out,"

"No" was the hoarse reply.

"Ok then we will do this the hard way" as he said this he took the back of Diamond's neck and walked over to the barrier. "There are two ways this will go down either you tell me before I start pounding you head into this barrier or you can tell me after I break some of your teeth out. Which way do you want?"

"Piss… Off" gravelly came out. After those words came out, his face made contact with the hard surface of the barrier. After the fifth collision the barrier started to waver. When it finally faded Diamond was unconscious.

Darien scurried over to Serena to see if she would awaken.

"Serena," Darien whispers as he lifts her chin gently trying to rouse her. "Baby, pleas wake up." The only reply she could give was a moaning sound. "Don't worry love I'll get you down."

Darien franticly looks around for the keys. He spots them hanging on a nail 5 feet away from Serena. Grabbing them he rapidly tries to find the correct key to unlock Serena's poor bruised wrists. Once she is free, she falls into Darien's awaiting arms. He tries to position her as comfortably as possible.

Gently shaking her hoping it will cause here to stir, "Please wake up Serena, please I don't know what I would do with out you." He whimpered, with unshed tears in his eyes. He clung to her, part of him thought that if he let go she would fade away and he would never see her again. Then he remembered what Merre had given him, when she was getting him ready for rescuing Serena

_When he opens the bag he see's inside is a heart shaped locket, on one side is and angle and the other side 'S&E'._

"_What will these do?" Darien questions as he puts the locket back into the bag, and the bag into his pocket._

"_You will understand that when you need to use it. Now I must leave you before you drink, I have done my part and can not help you anymore. Good luck Darien, please bring her back safe."_

'Could this be what the locket was meant to be used for?' Thought Darien, hoping he was on the right path.

As he slowly pulled the locket out of his pocket, it began to feel warm, and was starting to glow. Something in side him was pushing him to clasp the chain around Serena's neck. Urging him to have faith that this symbol of their love, that it would heal the wounds that Serena had.

Before he put the locket on her, he held it to his heart praying that it would help his beloved. Once the latch was clasped her entire body started to glow. It had a soothing quality, which reassured Darien that everything was going to be okay. Then all of the cuts she had started to stitch themselves back together, and all of her bruises began to fade.

When the light receded, her skin was as flawless as ever, and her eyes began to flutter open.

"I love you Darien, I love you so much" Serena cried as she though her arms around his neck weeping with a mixture of her love for him, joy for him saving her, and fear that he might not return the feeling.

"I love you too Serena, and I love you more then life itself and I don't ever want to be separated from you again." Darien gushed as he gave her a bear hug in return.

They stayed like that, just hugging each other, for quite a while, until Darien wanted to try something else. "Serena"

"Yes, Darien"

"Can I kiss you?" asked Darien as he stared into her beautiful eyes, watching as they widened to the size of dish plates, and her cheeks blushed in a pretty shade of pink.

"Y you w… ant to kiss me?" muttered Serena, trying to rap her head around the idea that perfect Darien wanted to kiss her.

Darien didn't bother with a response, he just swooped in and latched his lips on to hers. As soon as this contact was made between them fire rushed through them, fighting to get free. In that moment both of them closed their eyes. They were rapped up in the pure bliss that was coursing through them.

In the moment that their eyes closed they were taken back to the room Darien had drank from the glass bowl. The were dropped onto the bed. Neither noticed this. They were to wrapped up in each other to notice the door creeping open, and a shadow crawling into the room.


End file.
